Now That You're Gone
by Michon93
Summary: Miley misses Lilly so much that it's almost killing her. She's going crazy without Lilly. By the end of the day,will Miley get Lilly back? One-shot.


Now that you're gone

"_It's been way too long since you've been gone. I can't stand the fact that you're gone. Oh whoa, whoa. And I can't believe that I let you slip away from me. What I was I thinking? I guess I wasn't thinking at all cause you're so far away. Oh, oh, oh. What am I supposed to do now that I'm lost without you?"_

I couldn't believe that I had let Lilly go like that. How could I have been so stupid? Obviously I am that dumb because I let the best thing in the entire world walk away without a fight. I'm sitting here in my room, pacing back and forth just trying to figure out how in the hell I let Lilly go. Her hoodie was still on my chair, she must've forgotten that she left it here. I picked it up and I inhaled Lilly's sweet scent. The hoodie still smelled like her. I closed my eyes and I pictured her. Tears spilled from my eyes, I sat down on my bed, just crying my eyes out.

"_I can't believe that you're gone. I can't believe that I'm not so strong. I've been falling apart every single day(without you). How could I have let you go like that? I must be crazy for doing something so insane. I miss you every day(I miss you). I wish things be the same but they're not now that you're gone. Now that you're gone. Oh, you're gone."_

I turned up my radio, letting the music fill my room to drown out my tears so no one would hear me at all.

"_Maybe I was a little insecure how things were between us. And maybe I overreacted just a little bit. But I didn't mean any of it at all. No I didn't mean any of it at all. I can't stand the fact that this extremity is the center of my day. But you were the center of my day. Yeah, you were the center of my day."_

"_I can't believe that you're gone. I can't believe that I'm not so strong. I've been falling apart every single day(without you). How could I have let you go like that? I must be crazy for doing something so insane. I miss you every day(I miss you). I wish things be the same but they're not now that you're gone. Now that you're gone. Oh, you're gone."_

I walked over to the pictures of us back then, when we were happy before all of this happened. I missed Lilly so much that it hurt. I don't know how much longer I can stand being without her.

"_What am I supposed to do now that you're gone? How am I ever going to survive without your smile? Maybe, someday, if love comes my way, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. Oh, I promise you this. I swear we're going to make it, I know we will. Yeah, I know that we will."_

"_I can't believe that you're gone. I can't believe that I'm not so strong. I've been falling apart every single day(without you). How could I have let you go like that? I must be crazy for doing something so insane. I miss you every day(I miss you). I wish things be the same but they're not now that you're gone. Now that you're gone. Oh, you're gone."_

"_Mondays-I barely sleep. Tuesdays-I lie awake. Wednesdays-They are the worst(whoa). Thursdays-I play my guitar. Friday-That's when I see you and I can't breathe."_

"_Even to this day I still can't believe that you're gone."_

The song had ended and even more tears kept falling from my eyes. I didn't think that they would even stop. Someone knocked on my door. I was too upset to see anyone right now. "Go away," I said, ignoring it. Then came her voice. "Miley, it's me. Please let me in, I need to talk to you." I heard the desperation in her voice. I turned off the radio, took a deep breath then I opened up my bedroom door. I could see that Lilly had been crying as well. I wrapped my arms around her and I tried to comfort her as best as I could. We sat down on my bed and I just held her for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"I miss you so much Miles, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

My poor broken heart ached when she said that and I melted right then and there. "Oh Lils, I've missed you too sweetie. Yes, I will forgive you if you forgive me as well. I didn't mean to let you go like that. I promise I won't let it happen again. I don't want to lose you again, I can't stand being away from you. I love you so, so much. Don't forget that." Lilly smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. We hugged each other than we shared a brief tender kiss. And I knew that everything would be okay again. I knew I was never going to lose Lilly ever again.

**Hey! Hope you all like my new Liley story! R&R please! Lemme know what y'all think! Thanks!-Ireland forever15**


End file.
